Like Spies?
by thatblue
Summary: The Doctor and Donna go undercover.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Doctor Who. **

There was blood…so much blood. She knew some of it was hers, but she couldn't think about checking herself for injuries. The Time Lords head, her Doctor, was resting on her lap, and she was pushing on the wound on his neck. He told her that the sonic would stop it easily but they had taken that. He promised not to die, not to leave her here, but she didn't know that he could keep that promise.

He was looking up at her, with those great big puppy eyes, and she kissed his forehead, murmuring words of comfort. At least she hoped they were comforting, she didn't know that she was good at that sort of thing.

"Donna," he gasped out, and she told him once again not to talk. "Have to, if I don't make it…"

"You promised," she told him firmly, and he closed his mouth. She liked to think she still had that effect but really she knew that it was just very hard to talk.

She leaned down, taking herself a little by surprise and kissed his lips briefly. When she pulled back he managed a little smile. "Knew you wanted me."

"Shush," she told him softly.

And she hoped that wouldn't be the last thing he ever heard her say.

**2 days before**

Donna sat at her desk, playing a card game on the computer. Spaceman had brought them in undercover, but since they weren't really working here, there was very little for her to do. He had installed the games to help entertain her. He seemed to be having the time of his life, acting as the office manager.

"Donna," he spoke through the small intercom. She looked over at the phone thinking of knew way to make him pay for making her his secretary. "Can you bring me those files, please?"

One, two, and then the soft giggle he couldn't seem to stop. Yes, there would be rewards for her when this was all done. He was an exited child on the best of days, cooping him up in an office was like giving him a pound of sugar.

She sighed, turning off her screen, and grabbed the files. They had been here a week, he had said 'oh it'll be a day or two' but she had met the man so she knew that was wrong from the start. Lord of Time, ha, more like Lord of Bad Estimations. Still, he promised that they would be wrapping it up.

It wasn't hard, in all honesty she hadn't done much of anything, but she was bored. All of time and space and she was stuck doing office work on Earth. Boring didn't cover it.

They stayed in the TARDIS at night, but their days were spent acting like normal people who hadn't ever seen the Great Waterfall of Lick Lack. It was beautiful. Maybe she would make him take her there again. He complained, said there were other things in the universe, but she suspected he would do anything to make her happy. She couldn't understand why, but she didn't dislike it.

She opened the door, closing it behind her. "Mister Smith," she said, hoping it sounded sarcastic enough. She didn't want to lose her touch. She couldn't call him Doctor.

They had arrived, he had used the sonic to scan for bugs in the office- the only time he had used alien tech since they arrived- declared it free. And then promptly told her that they better be careful in case there were bugs. Which really just told her that he had no idea what was going on way more than she first realized, a scary fact, she decided.

"Thank you," he was grinning like he had found her secret supply of banana cake. Probably had, he was snooping around the kitchen this morning.

"Yeah," she muttered, looking around the office.

"You can stay if you want," he told her; she assumed trying to be kind.

He told her last night, while he was giving her the massage she asked for, that he missed her. She told him he was crazy and she was just outside his office door. He got all weird, as he had done lately, and told her that it wasn't the same.

Martian, what could you do with them?

"I think the people in the office already think we are having an affair," she told him simply, smiling softly. He was so clueless sometimes.

"What," she watched him, waiting for it to click. "Oh, right. Well, you know…"

"You should probably stop right there," she informed him.

He nodded, "Okay, stopping. Well, I put some new magazines in your desk drawer, so enjoy."

"You're the best," she told him with a grin.

"I know," he told her, and shooed her away. "Don't need to feed the rumors."

She agreed, completely, although he did look darn good in that suit. Wait where did that come from. He always wore a suit. This office was getting to her head.

She had her hand on the door, "Donna."

She glanced back at him, "Yes."

"Thank you," she shook her head. "No, really. For everything. You are amazing."

She tried not to blush, and told him to shush. Returning to her desk she opened her drawer and pulled out today's selections. She was relieved to see that they were all relatively normal. Yesterday she had found something from a world where the species were apparently otters. Walking, talking otters, and he gave he a copy of Otter Monthly. She confronted him about it and he tried to explain but she felt like he was going to somehow say that she reminded him of them, and she would have to slap him. He shut his mouth.]

It's a shame; maybe if she slapped him, he would have fired her. Not that she needed a break, but the TARDIS could provide more entertainment than this.

A pretty blond approached her desk, she looked up, thankful she was holding a magazine from Earth. It would have been hard to explain the otters, she had read it, and it was interesting. She wouldn't tell the Doctor that though.

"I have a question for Mr. Smith," the blond said with a smile that Donna didn't care for.

Oh, she had seen her flirting with him. She wasn't going to have that. She told herself that she was just looking out for him, because she didn't think he would know flirting from the opposite sex if it came wrapped in bananas. Even if the man did it himself with every breath.

But really, she couldn't explain it, but she wouldn't let her near for another reason. He was her Doctor. Only hers. No, that didn't mean she wanted him like that, thank you very much, but still she had a claim. She took care of him…and he didn't need a blond…

"I can ask," she told the blond, her name was something odd like Camera or something along those lines.

"I'd really rather do it myself," Donna told her, keeping her voice level.

"I want to see Mr. Smith," Camera, even if that wasn't her name that was what Donna was going to call her.

Donna was fairly sure she almost smacked her before the Doctor walked out.

"Oh, hello, Cama," he said, coming to stand near Donna. He smiled down at her, and gave a tiny wink. "What can I do for you?"

Camera looked down at Donna as well and sighed. Donna wanted to hug the Doctor but she knew that the others would be watching. "Never mind."

She spun on her heels and walked away. The Doctor shrugged, looking at Donna like she was as beautiful as Camera. He looked around, and then laid a piece of folded paper on her desk, in the center of her open magazine.

"Can you write a memo for me," he asked, loud enough for the others to hear that this was business.

Donna made a face but nodded. "Of course Mr. Smith."

The giggle from him that followed was very low but she heard it. He told her what to write and then left again. When the office returned to their own work she opened the note.

**Lunch date in the TARDIS? I miss you.**

**PS: Play nice, and her name is Cama, not Camera.**

Donna grinned at her paper, oh she missed him too. Who was she kidding? She glared at Camera and counted down the minutes until lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

He was watching her eat, trying not to make it obvious. He hadn't been completely honest with her, not that she would be surprised, but this was a lot more dangerous of a adventure than she knew. He just hoped that he was wrong, and that the signal wasn't anything but an alien race that had passed through.

He hoped that all it was residue and that they would never encounter any of the species known as the Kiloran. Another day, maybe two, and the trace should be gone if there was nothing to renew it. And if that happened then they could get on with their lives, in the mean time he was actually enjoying himself.

He got to spend this time with Donna, and there hadn't been any running in a week. He thought that he would be bored, but he found that if he started to get antsy he could just call her into the office.

"We should be getting back," Donna told him.

He smiled; he didn't want to go back. He couldn't reach across the table and grab her hand in that old office, because they were in hiding.

"I suppose you are right," he agreed, holding her hand, not making a conscious decision to rub his thumb over her knuckles. His hearts were beating awkwardly, and he was starting to suspect that Donna was the cause.

He just hadn't made a real decision to think about it, mostly because he was scared if he acknowledged it he might let it slip how much he cared about her. And that could ruin everything, and he couldn't lose her now.

"I'll go first," she told him, pulling her hand away from his, her blue eyes searching his for something he hoped he was hiding. "Are you all right, Doctor?"

He smiled brightly, "Of course, just lost in thought."

"Something good, I hope," she brought their plates to the sink, and was moving towards the doorway.

"Yeah," he agreed easily. "Something good."

She smiled that smile, and he watched her walk out. He was in trouble, but fortunately he was the king of avoidance. He didn't have to look at the could be problem, and wouldn't, if that was what it took to keep that woman in his life.

DW

She walked from the TARDIS feeling confused and a little warm inside. The Doctor had been watching he over lunch, holding up his side of the conversation but only just. He had been looking at her a lot lately, like she was something special, and she didn't understand it exactly. She knew that he saw her, the her that the world seemed to miss, but that really didn't explain the look.

It wasn't almost as if he loved her, but she didn't think that was possible. He was so…well everything, and she wasn't that lucky of a girl. Besides, even though she loved him dearly, she wasn't sure that it was the kind of love that endured the transition from friendship to something much more.

Donna entered the office, seeing Camera at her desk looking through her drawers. Oh, this was going to be fun for Donna. She walked up on her, the blonde not hearing her for her tugging on the locked bottom drawer that held her gifts from the Doctor that might not easily be explained. Mostly off world magazines like the Otter one.

Donna cleared her throat and Camera looked up, her bright green eyes surprised, but her face relaxed when she saw who it was. "Oh, it's you. I was looking for some staples."

"So you thought you would go through my stuff, instead of just borrowing from one of your coworkers?"

Donna was angry with her for way more than the desk thing, and she thought now was a perfect time to express that.

"They didn't have any to spare," she said it sweetly, but Donna knew there was a venom in there.

"Well, neither do I, I suppose we will have to order some more, then," Donna told her, she had more to say but the Doctor walked into the office and was by her side quickly, clearly sensing Donna's distress.

He told her he was attuned to her now, and knew when something was wrong. Donna suspected it was because he neck turned red when she was angry.

He was looking down at Camera and then he glanced at Donna, "What's going on here?"

"Oh," Camera smiled, "I was just trying to find some staples, but I'm afraid I crossed a line and upset Ms. Noble."

The Doctor was silent for a moment, and then he sighed. "Please ask before touching other people's things, Cama. I think that is common courtesy, we'll get some supplies ordered, okay?"

Cama stood and smiled at him sweetly, "Of course, I'm sorry."

"Back to work," Donna told her, none too nicely.

She did as she was told and the Doctor told Donna he needed to speak to her. When she was inside she saw how tense he was, and she wondered what had changed from the lunch not too long ago to now.

"I was hoping I was wrong, but there is a fresh residue pattern in the building, so there is something going on here," he told her, and she didn't like how worried he looked.

He was the Doctor, he took care of things, and he jumped in often without thought. He seemed hesitant now, and it made her shiver.

He looked up at her when she did, "Okay?"

"Yeah," she agreed, wrapping her arms around herself. "What's wrong?"

"I can't say right now," he told her looking around the room, and she remembered there could be bugs, although she thought he must be fairly sure that there wasn't or he wouldn't have said anything about residue. Either that or he was hoping whatever alien species that was here would hear.

"What do we do," she asked softly, and he looked right at her.

"Just work for right now," he told her, but his tone was so gentle that she knew he was trying to express something he couldn't say.

She knew that at some point, in the very near future things were going to get bad and he was worried for her. And he couldn't tell her that right now, but darned if his eyes weren't trying.

"I better get back," she told him, moving to the door.

"Stay here," he told her.

"They think," she started but he stopped her.

"I don't care," he shook his head. "Stay here, I want you near."

She nodded, and she thought this might be worse that she could imagine. He was always protective, but she thought he might actually be scared and she didn't think she wanted to meet something that scared the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

Donna really tried to listen to the Doctor explain the situation, once they were back in the TARDIS, but after what she considered the important part, she had given up. He started using terms that she wasn't convinced were really words, and she started to think about what she was going to wear tomorrow.

"Donna," there was that pout, the one that said that he knew that she wasn't listening to the conversation anymore. "I was explaining just like you asked."

She had asked, unsure of why she hadn't learned better in all this time. He couldn't stop with the outline; the joy was in the details with that man. "Sorry," she mumbled. She really felt bad, at least when he gave her those big eyes, she felt bad.

"I always listen to you," he told her, refusing to let up on the pout.

Guilt, what a way to get to her, and it always worked. He did listen, even when she thought that he wasn't, but he understood what she was talking about. She didn't know what a ThermoKin…she couldn't even remember the whole word, how could she know what it was or what it did?

"I said sorry," she insisted. "Just tired, I guess." It wasn't a lie, for doing nothing all day, she was a bit exhausted.

He smiled now, slow and calm, "Lets get you to bed then."

She raised her eyebrows, and smiled. "Getting a bit sure of yourself."

He blushed. "I just…I meant…You know what I meant, that's not fair. You're not being fair, Donna."

She hugged him and he smuggled into her neck, a habit she didn't think that he knew he had. "Did you sleep last night?"

"I don't," she slapped a hand over his mouth. "ed a ep."

She knew what he said, but she also knew that that, like a lot of things he said wasn't completely the truth. "That wasn't what I asked, spaceman. Now. Did. You. Sleep?"

She moved her hand, and the pout was back. "No, I didn't. You know, you aren't very nice to me sometimes."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, bed. And you know you love me."

She hadn't meant anything by it, and she had said it before but this time he wasn't following. She turned back, and he was watching her, with the face that said he was regarding an important problem.

"What?"

"You said I love you," he reminded.

"Yeah, so," she pushed hair behind her ear, and hoped she wasn't blushing. She didn't like the Doctor like that, expect she did. She really did, and she had no intention of ever telling him, so he better knock it off.

He shook his head after a moment, his smile coming back, "Nothing, just of course I love you. But you love me too. Even when I use the words you don't know, and don't answer your questions."

He seemed so sure of himself, that she knew that she should knock him down a little, but she couldn't. Because somehow this joke right now, was full of something much more serious, and if she denied it now she would only hurt him. He had been hurt enough in his long life, and she didn't want to be the cause.

She pulled him into her room, before replying, "Of course I do, you silly spaceman. Always, even when you are acting like a loony."

He gave her a small sniff, "I'm perfectly normal for me."

She nodded, and motioned for him to go to the bathroom and change. He didn't sleep often but when he did it seemed that lately it was in her with her. Just a habit, no funny business, it was just nice to have someone around during the night. They both had nightmares from time to time, and the other presence seemed to sooth those. That was it, nothing else. Except that it was more than that.

"That's my point exactly, normal for YOU," she agreed as he closed the door. He paused, cracking it again, to poke his head out and stick out his tongue.

Such a child.

"I am not a child," he argued through the door.

She hated it when he did that, knew what she was thinking. He had sworn she was just obvious and that it wasn't that he couldn't read her mind like that. She had threatened him the first time it had happen, he had looked scared enough that she believed him, it was still annoying.

He came back into the room, and they settled into the bed. He always started out on his side, but slowly he would slide until he was touching her and then she would wind up wrapped up in his arms, head resting over that double heartbeat. She didn't protest, but that was the routine, he would never just embrace her from the start.

She didn't bother telling him that it wasn't a sneak attack if she knew that it was coming, because that was how he seemed to want to do it. She wasn't sure if he did it that way for him or for her, all she knew is that it seemed to make him happy, and she wouldn't take that away from him.

He had his head in her hair, and she was almost completely asleep, when she heard his sleepy voice mumble, "My Donna."

She smiled on the inside, and let sleep claim her.

The next morning they were running late, he had been dragging his feet, complaining that he didn't want to go to work today. They both knew that they had to, because whatever was going on had grown stronger during the night, but he was horrible in the mornings when he did sleep.

Things went a lot better when she squirted him with water, and he had yelped and jumped out of bed. He was still grumbling about evil human woman, but he was dressed and he had kissed her cheek before they opened the door, because they couldn't be affectionate at work.

She stepped out first, hoping this was their last day here, and she felt every hair on her body raise. She looked back at the Doctor who was facing the door of the TARDIS. "Doctor."

He spun, and she felt a tug on her body, hard and sharp and the last thing she saw was the Doctor reaching for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna would have given just about anything to close her eyes and fall asleep. That wasn't an option though, so she fought to keep them open. They had been transmatted, the only information that the Doctor had time to give her before they were captured, and taken in separate directions.

She didn't know what they were called, but they looked like walked foxes, and they used their claws with pleasure. She wasn't sure where she was bleeding from, not at all, but they had thrown her and the Doctor in the middle of this forest and left them to die. At least that is what she assumed they wanted to accomplish by leaving two wounded people in the middle of a mysterious forest, with no food or water.

The Time Lord, who was eerily still at the moment, after the kiss he had stopped talking. Still, that was for the best, the scratch, she thought it was a scratch…the light in the forest was dim, bled much worse when he talked. He told her that he could heal, if she could keep him alive, but he also was trying to tell her what might happen if she didn't. She knew that she shouldn't have stopped him, but she couldn't bear to think about that happening.

She hadn't felt this alone in so long, since before she met this man. He had saved her in so many ways, and the greatest was just by hearing her. That had changed her life, to know that there was someone who cared enough to want to know what she was saying.

He had become so much more than a friend, so much more than she had ever imagined he would be. He had become the kind of man she would want to marry, not that she could tell him that. They had a good thing going, and she refused to do anything to upset that. If only she knew that he felt the same, but aside from being more affectionate than normal, he hadn't given any indication.

"Donna," he spoke for the first time, in so long, and she looked down at him.

His eyes were half shut, but she could see the chocolate brown peeking out, and she felt her heart skip a beat. It wasn't fair that he could make her love sick, and not have a clue he was doing it.

"Yes, Doctor, what is it?"

She tried not to cry onto him, though tears had been escaping at random times since she had pulled him onto her lap. She knew that she ought to be figuring out a way to get them out of here, but how could she leave him.

"I'm going to sleep," he sounded strained, and maybe just a little scared. Scared that he wouldn't wake? Scared that something was going to happen to them while he did, she wasn't sure.

She would do anything to protect him, so if it was that she didn't want him to worry. "You rest, I'll be right here."

"Don't go…anywhere, until I wake."

He made her promise, but as soon as the words left his mouth his eyes were closed. His breathing seemed to even as he slipped farther into the rest, and she hoped that he wasn't lying when he was talking about waking. It was the kind of thing he would do, but if he was she didn't understand why he would make her promise.

Right here, she would wait, until something made her move. She could only hope that would be this man waking up, and telling her he had a brilliant plan, and it was time to leave.

She didn't know where they were, but she was smart enough to know that this wasn't Earth. She wondered where the TARDIS was, and if the Doctor woke how they would get back to it.

No if, when, he woke. Because there was no world without him, and she couldn't imagine being stuck in this forest without a friend.

She was leaning back against a tree, which she had inspected as well as she could for anything that might present a problem, and she felt her eyes close a little. She wanted so badly to slip away, letting dreams take over for while, but he trusted her. She wouldn't fall asleep on so important a job.

Not when he was at stake.

Time passed at what felt like a crawl, and she couldn't see her watch to know if the feeling was only relative. The night, if it was night, didn't get any darker, but it didn't get any brighter either. Almost as if they were in a perpetual dusk.

She brushed hair away from his face, sticky with blood, and probably sweet. Her hands needing to move was as good a reason as any to touch him. She peeked at the neck wound, the one that she had identified as the most life threatening, and found that it had stopped. She felt for a pulse, and let out a breath of relief when she felt a strong beat beneath her fingertips. Maybe he would be okay, and if he was okay, she knew that he would do everything he could to get them out of this.

He had never let her down, and even if they were stuck her, that would never change. He wasn't a hero for his saves, but for his attempts.

The darkness might not have been increasing, but that didn't mean that it wasn't getting colder. At least she hoped it was an actual temperature change, and not the blood loss. Her head spun a little, as she lifted it, peering of into the distance. She couldn't see much, but she felt like she was doing something if she looked.

Things were looking up, the Time Lord was healing, and she thought they might just stand a chance. Then she heard the growl. She had no idea what kind of animals there might be in this forest, but the dominant species already had claws so it wasn't looking promising.

She kept a close ear to the sound, trying to look around for something to fight off an attack with. It was hard to chose a weapon if you didn't know your enemy, but fortunately the decision was a rock or a stick.

No tough decision when you didn't have many options.

Another growl, so much closer this time, and she shifted the Doctor. She laid his head carefully on the ground, and though she wanted to search for the creature, she never left her position of protection. He didn't stand a chance alone, and unconscious.

She heard trees being brushed against, and heavy feet hitting the ground. It vibrated under her feet and she looked back at the still form on the ground. They might be trampled, and she wondered if she should stay to try to fight, or just try to move his body somewhere safe.

There wasn't much time for a decision though, as a large body came into view. It was at least two times the size of an Earth elephant, but she couldn't see it well enough to know if that was where the resemblance stopped. All she knew was that it was running at them, and she didn't have time to try to pull the Doctor's body out of the way.

She did the only thing she knew to do, and threw her body over his, protecting every part of him that she could. Her arms covered his head, her body everything else that she could. This probably wouldn't save him, if that thing stepped on them, they were both going to die, but at least this way she tried.

The ground was shaking all around, the trees trembling from the vibrations, and she heard a groan beneath her. She pressed her lips over his, in an attempt to stifle the noise and not move her protective hold on his head. She held her breath, and waited for the moment of impact.


	5. Chapter 5

The very first indication that they were still alive was the Doctors tongue touching her lips. She wasn't certain is he was trying to deepen a kiss- well, it looked like a kiss, but she imagined she could deny it if necessary- or just trying to get her attention. It wasn't as if she had much of a choice, she had to quiet him. It was to save his life after all.

The second indication was the fact that something was poking her…something that wasn't attached to the Doctor. She rolled off of him now, ignoring that smile, and looked at the now closer creature.

It was blue- at least it looked blue in this light- and had two long trunks. One of those trunks was…licking- was that the right word-the Doctors face. The other was touching her right cheek gently.

The Doctor was giggling, squirming away from the trunk, like a child might if it were a dog licking his face. Donna let out small laugh despite all that had happened to them over the last day.

"Donna," he gasped out in between giggles. "Make it stop. It tickles."

She wanted to let it continue, but she took mercy on the Doctor. "Chunks," Donna brushed the trunk away from the Doctors face, gently. "Leave him alone."

Chunks, as Donna had decided to call him, left the Doctor alone. He took his other trunk and moved it to the other side of Donnas face. She could feel air blowing out of that one, tickling her cheek.

The Doctor sat up slowly, and then stood. He gently rubbed the rough thick skin of the creature's side. "At least I know where we are now, thanks to this big guy. He's a Plantopat, indigenous to the planet of H-12, otherwise known as Badland."

Badland, yeah, that made sense. "Chunks," Donna insisted, standing, trying to keep Chunks trunks from her face. He wasn't having it.

"Chunks," the Doctor repeated. "Looks like you made a friend, Donna."

"Yeah, aliens love me," Donna replied, sarcastically.

"Yes, they do," the Doctor agreed softly.

Donna ignored the softness that implied that he might be talking about himself. "So, do you have a plan?"

The Doctor nodded, but Donna suspected that he was lying. This was going to be another one of those 'make it up as we go along, but I'm very good at it, Donna' kind of things.

She found that she didn't mind. Not very long ago she thought she was losing him, and now that he was back she was willing to accept whatever he wanted to do.

"Well, what is it, spaceman?" She asked. She was mostly trying to get them moving. She was still cold, and more than a little dizzy.

The Doctor spun in one spot a couple of times; finally facing what she thought was west. "If I'm right- and let's face it, when I say if I'm being modest-"Donna smirked. "-we are in the Forest of Shadows. And that means that their main city should be that way. They will have brought the TARDIS there."

The Doctor reached for her hand, and she took his. It felt good, and it helped to remind her that he was alive. He led her gently through the woods. They were silent…Chunks was not. The Doctor kept looking back, and Donna understood. They were trying to be sneaky; you couldn't be sneaky with a creature like Chunks following you around.

She stopped, hoping she could get Chunks to stay. He acted a little like a dog, maybe he would listen like one.

DW

The Doctor watched Donna whisper to…Chunks. Leave it to Donna to name the Plantopat within second of meeting it. That was his Donna. Still at least it had taken a liking to them. They could be aggressive if so inclined.

He kept a careful eye on them, ready to step in if something went wrong, but all he heard was a soft whine in the throat of Chunks. His trunks went wild, but gently. He rubbed Donnas face, and then down her arms, but she kept talking to him. Plantopats were more intelligent than they looked and he suspected Chunks understood he was being told to stay.

Donna finally stepped away, and Chunks let his trunks fall in front of him. The Doctor, with his sharper eyesight, could make out a hint of sadness in the light blue eyes. Chunks moved forward, and with a slow movement he touched the Doctors cheek with his right trunk. He was saying goodbye. The Doctor lifted his hand and touched the trunk gently.

"Goodbye, Chunks," the Doctor whispered, and with that Chunks spun and left.

When he was gone, the Doctor looked to Donna, impressed. "You were like the Plantopat whisperer," he told her.

Donna shrugged. "I just told him the situation, he seemed to understand."

The Doctor smiled, only Donna could make interspecies relations seem so trivial. He took her hand back into his, and they walked slowly. Neither of them spoke about his near death, him because he didn't like to think about it. He also didn't want to remind her about it. She was shaking, and he looked over at her. He knew that she was wounded, and he could fix her easily when they got his screwdriver, or preferably the TARDIS.

The air was cold, so he hoped that was what was causing the shiver. He stopped suddenly, and she looked at him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

It killed him that she asked about him, probably not even thinking about her own injuries. "I'm fine. Are you okay? You are shaking?"

She shook her head, "Oh, I'm all right. Nothing some of your fancy machines and a good night's sleep won't cure."

He still gave her a quick once over, despite her protest. She was too precious to risk, and he saw several injuries but none seemed to be life threatening. She might be feeling a little weak from blood loss but that he could fix as well.

He took her hand again, finding it more urgent to get to the TARDIS than before. She was fine, really, her pulse strong and breathing steady. He just worried about her, and this wasn't nicknamed Badland, because it was a fun place to be.

The species was varied, which had been why he didn't recognize the energy source. This was just a base; they were a bunch of rebel groups that had gotten together with a single goal. Steal resources of planets…they worked slowly, infiltrating simple places like office buildings. The ones who could look and act like humans would be used on Earth. The must have still been investigating because if they had started siphoning any resources he would have been alerted by the TARDIS.

Unless that was why they were transmatted…if they were ready to begin. It made since that they would take out the obstacle. They had left them for dead in that forest. If he wasn't the Doctor, if he didn't know what he was doing…if they had run into anything worse than Chunks…they wouldn't make it out of here.

The small town, really just a base, came into sight. They came to the edge of the woods, and the Doctor could see the patrol units around the fence of the base. The Doctor stopped short. The TARDIS was in there, and there wasn't anything they could do to stop him from getting his ship back. He looked to Donna.

There was nothing that would stop him short of the thought of Donna being harmed. She was home now too.

He heard the faint alarm of the base go off, and he pulled her behind a tree. He heard growls that weren't from a Plantopat, and he stood in front of Donna.


	6. Chapter 6

He heard the growls growing closer, and he thought for sure that they were about to be caught when he felt the vibrations all around them. He could barely see Chunks run by but knew that it was him. He was chasing away the guards, who had their animals tied to leashes, dragging behind them.

Another alarm went off, but this time the Doctor was able to see a large crowd of people running after Chunks. The Doctor took Donnas hand, pulling her along quickly and quietly. Chunks had just caused quite the distraction, but he wasn't sure how long that would keep the people at the base busy.

He scaled the fence, after helping Donna go over first, and they snuck around to a building on the outside edge. The Doctor could sense the TARDIS there, and sure enough when he opened the door he saw the old girl tucked away in the corner.

After looking around to make sure it was alone, he led Donna to it. The key sliding into the lock was one of the best feelings he had had today, second only to the feeling of Donnas lips on his own.

He pulled her inside, she had been very quiet even for sneaking, and he looked at her. His plan was to take them back to Earth, it would be easier to deal with the few spies there, than the whole compound, and planet.

Donna was very pale, very, very pale, and she looked a little shaky. He found himself wishing once again that humans were stronger, not that he could fault them, but if she could do the healing sleep like him, she would be okay. He only wanted her to be okay.

He set them to the vortex, time machine meant he could come back minutes after they had been transmatted, but could take however long they needed to get them both recovered.

He needed his Donna in good shape.

She didn't resist when he led her to the med-bay, and he hoped that it was just because she was exhausted. He helped her lay down, sliding a pillow under her beautiful hair.

She was shaking now, and he set to work on healing her.

Two hours later she was resting comfortably. She didn't have too many wounds but the ones she had bled fiercely. He gave her a shot that would help her blood count improve rapidly, and used the machines to heal the wounds themselves. The best thing now was rest, and he settled into a chair near here, and opened a book.

He tried to read, but he wasn't getting anywhere. If he wanted to, if he wasn't so distracted he could read the book in seconds. Not that he often did that, the fun was in taking your time.

But now all he could do what read a word and glance at her, make sure she was okay, think about how beautiful she was, and then read the same word again. It took him only ten minutes to admit defeat, and tried to close his eyes. If they weren't open then he couldn't stare at her, and he could fight off the thoughts of what he wanted to tell her when she woke.

He couldn't do it, even if he wanted to though. What if she didn't feel the same, even though he thought she might, and asked to go. He couldn't lose her, and he would rather love her from afar this way, and then love her from here, while she was back on Earth.

She stirred, which surprised him, he had given her something to help her sleep for at least eight hours. Then again, when was Donna one to listen to suggestions?

"Spaceman," she muttered, and he was at her side at once. The term of endearment made his hearts clench and soar at once.

If they hadn't made it back when they did, if Donna wasn't so strong, he might have lost her in those woods. She didn't even complain, and he knew how bad she must have been feeling at the end. Such a trooper, she was.

"Donna, just rest, love," he soothed her, brushing back her hair gently.

She settled, but it was only for a moment. "I want to shower."

Her words were a little slurred but he understood. "Now's not a good time. You rest and you can shower in a bit."

"Now!"

The force of the single word surprised him. She had her eyes open now, and though they were blinking she was clearly awake. She also wasn't going to take no for an answer. Well, at least she wouldn't until he offered to help, he was certain.

"Fine," he acted like he was giving in. "You can shower, if I can join you. To make sure you are safe."

That ought to change her mind, he figured. Trouble adverted, and just as he was congratulating himself on a job well done she was nodding.

"Fine," she agreed. "If that's what you want."

What? "What?"

"You heard me," she told him, firmly. She was trying to sit but struggling. He helped her automatically, but wondered if he should have just refused. Like that would happen. He couldn't refused Donna much of anything these day.

She was going, that much was clear, dragging herself from the table. He really couldn't let her go alone, so it seemed his idea was about to blow up in his face.

It wasn't the first time it had happened, but it was the first time it was about to land him in the shower with a naked Donna.

He sighed, brought his thoughts under control, and helped her to the bathroom that was now next door. The TARDIS had been kind enough to make it large, with a large shower, plenty big enough for two. He thought about suggesting a bath, but judging by how stubborn she was being in her haze that wasn't going to fly.

He slowly began to undress himself, watching as she worked on her own clothes. He kept thinking that she would change her mind, but she didn't seem to even really think about him being there. Which really just brought up new concerns for him. Would she think he was taking advantage? He had no intention of doing anything but keeping her safe in there, but would she view it like that when she was back in her right mind.

She stopped at her bra and underwear. "Leave on your boxers, that way we aren't completely naked."

He nodded, and left them on, his trousers sliding down and pooling at his feet. He tried not to look at her, feeling guilty and worried

She took his hand, and gave him a smile. "I'm tired, but I know what I'm doing."

"You sure," he leaned away, just in case her hand decided it was awake enough to hit him.

"Yes," she even laughed. "Now come on, and then you can take me to bed."

He didn't even know her words made him smile, until she touched his lips. "Men!"

He stopped smiling, but he still felt something inside. He knew what she meant, but the dream that it was something else made him giddy. He felt fairly certain that she was awake enough to know what she was doing, and that helped wipe away the guilt as they stepped into the shower.

.DW

She had been surprised when the Doctor offered to join him, before she decided he must have been using it as a deterrent. That wasn't going to happen, and she agreed.

She thought he might faint when they stepped into the confined space of the shower, which made her feel a little good. For his hesitance he was good in there, helping her only as much as she needed, and keeping his hands to himself at all other times.

If she had been awake she might have suggested that he do with them what he liked, but the truth was the drugs were dragging her under.

He had helped her redress and then tucked her in. She didn't mean to ask him to stay, but was very glad when he did.

"We going to stop them?" Donna knew her voice was mumbled, but she wanted to know the plan.

"When we wake," he agreed, kissing her now much cleaner hair. "You sleep, love."

He probably thought she was too far gone to hear the term of endearment, but she wasn't. She smiled into her pillow, and felt a warmth wrap around her. She wasn't sure if it was the Doctors arms or his words, but either way it lulled her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor woke before Donna, but that wasn't a surprise. He debated waking her to go stop the spies, but decided that it would probably be best to let her rest, so he slipped out of the bed. She grumbled slightly but he rubbed her back for a moment, and she slipped back into a deeper rest.

He dressed, his suit from yesterday ruined, which only served to irritate him more than he already was. He set the coordinates arriving a block away this time, and left the TARDIS, hoping to be back before he woke.

DW

Donna woke alone. She stretched, her mind a little foggy, until she remembered what they were supposed to be doing today. It took her about half a second to realize that the Doctor had left her behind. Oh, she had no doubt that he had done it to keep her safe, but that wasn't how this worked. The last thing that man needed was to go blundering into someplace without some help. She had seen him in action.

She dressed quickly, but before she could make it to the doors the Doctor stumbled in, holding himself around him middle. All anger at him was forgotten as she rushed to him, trying to hold him up as he stumbled.

Blood was coming from his mouth, and he was gurgling in his chest. She pulled him along with her, half dragging him to the med-bay. She managed to get him onto a bed with a lot of effort on her part, and turned him on his side, so he wouldn't choke more than he was.

She stared at the machine with wonder; she didn't know how to work them. Turning back to the Doctor revealed that he wasn't going to be able to help him.

"Please," she begged the TARDIS, thinking the thought as loudly as she said it.

A screen came on; connected to a machine she had seen the Doctor pull medicine and supplies out of before.

It was flashing red, and she walked over to it.

When she stopped in front of it, it showed a body scan. The Doctor had been shot twice, by something that had done a lot of damage. Once in the chest and once in the stomach and Donna thought she might have to face whatever he had been trying to explain in the forest. It was hardly fair that she could get him back from the brink of death just to lose him again the next day.

She couldn't let that happen, following the instructions the screen was spouting she rolled the Doctor onto his back and typed in the instruction onto the screen on the base of the bed. She held her breath while the Doctor choked until she saw the stasis chamber rise. It was clear, the only reason she knew it was there, was because the screen said so.

Also he stopped choking, his body stopped jerking and he lay still. She read his vitals, one heart wasn't working at all, but the other was still fighting for life. He was breathing, the chamber helping clear out his airway in a way she couldn't see.

She ran back to the other machine, blood covering her hands and arms and clothing, but she hardly noticed. This was her best friend, the man she had come to love, and nothing else mattered.

All the screen had left for her was one simple instruction.

Wait.

She took the chair that she found in the corner and dragged it to his bedside, wishing she could reach in there and hold his hand, but understood that the field had to be untouched. She might contaminate the process and there was no way she was going to jeopardize him for her comfort.

She leaned over it though, close but not touching watching his still body within. The blood had stopped at last, but she could barely see his slender chest rise and fall. If it wasn't for the reassurance of the chamber screen she might have doubted it.

There was still only one heart beat, and it was still erratic but it was beating and that was something.

"You can't leave me," she told him, doubting he could hear her through the force field, but wanting to talk anyway. "I need you, Doctor."

She sighed leaning away, wishing that he would smile that smile at her. That he could tell her that he was fine, and go off on some subject she couldn't follow. She might not love the details like he did, but she loved that he loved them.

She loved how his face lit up when he spoke to her, all innocence and hope. She loved how sometimes the look on his face when he gave her an appraising look was the farthest from innocent she had ever seen.

She loved how he always listened, how he always cared. How sometimes they fought, but never once had he held who she was against her. She loved how he loved that she accepted him.

She just loved him; there was no way around it.

She sat back, wondering what do about that nagging fact now. She had no intention of telling him about it, but she found that she wanted to now. She felt like it was important that he no, and wasn't it. Hadn't he had enough hurt, and he always looked like a kicked puppy when she implied he was less than perfect. Maybe he wanted her to love him. Maybe, just maybe, he loved her back.

DW

The Doctor felt the chamber drop around him, but he didn't remember it going up. He scooted his shoulders uncomfortably on the bed, and ran through a body checklist. Both heart beating well, lungs clear, little sore on his torso, but he could still remember being shot.

Sore was the smallest of worries. He had been certain when he had stopped them, with a message that Earth wasn't an option that was the end of it.

They had been leaving, he had done a good job, and without help. He was proud of himself, and that was when it all went south.

A head leaned out of the ship, followed by a hand holding a weapon. He hadn't even had time to register what was happing before two shots were fired. His mind had been on getting back to Donna, which he knew had made him slow.

Oh, but it would have been a way to go. He made it back to the TARDIS, stumbled in, choking too much on his blood to tell her to step back. He was certain he was going to regenerate, these injuries were fatal, but it was clear she hadn't stayed back.

It was also clear that he had somehow made it, probably thank to Donna. She had to have dragged him in here, and somehow but up the chamber. If he had been able he would have told her not to waste her time, but she had done it, and now here he was.

He felt like the same him, and running his hand through his hair and over his face confirmed it. If he would have stopped her, he would have been a new man, but he wasn't able and because of that he didn't have to meet a new regeneration yet.

Donna was brilliant.

He sat up, wanting to thank her, to kiss her, anything really. But he didn't see her. His heart s beat faster for a moment, the soreness in his chest protesting to the leap from the bed. Had something happened?

He heard the sound of water running and then a door opened that apparently led to a bathroom. Donna walked out, looking exhausted –how long had he been out- and she seemed distracted.

"Donna," he spoke softly, and she looked up.

Her face was all shock and then tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Doctor."

She was crying in earnest now, and he walked to her. He pulled her into a hug. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here, thanks to you."

He held her for a long while, until her tears stopped, and then led her to a couch that was now where his bed had been.

"I'm sorry you woke up alone," she muttered.

"Don't be," he shook his head. "How long was I gone?"

"Two weeks," she looked away.

Wow, that was a long one. She looked like she had done nothing but worry and sat at his bedside for that entire time.

"You stayed with me?"

Her eyes met him, "Of course."

He reached out to touch her cheek, exhaustion evident on her pretty face. She probably hadn't slept a minute more than she had to, and she looked thinner. He would have to get her in better shape, but first things first.

"Thank you," he whispered, and with love filling his hearts he leaned forward. He touched his lips to hers, and waiting for her to deepen it if she wanted.

When she kissed him back he felt a sense of relief and wonder. How could someone like her want someone like him?

"I love you," he whispered to her.

She gave him a small smile. "Oh, I love you too."

He pulled her into a hug, and rubbed her back. It didn't take long, a few soft lullaby's and she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her to her bed, ignoring the small pain it brought him. Soon he would be all the way healed, and she would be rested and fed, and then they could discuss what this meant for their future.

But right now, all that mattered is that he was with her. That she hadn't given up on him, because she loved him back.

Right now all that matter is his arms around her, her head on his chest.


End file.
